


clipped wings, sore bones

by Tododorky



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I wanted to try and practice it so here we go, M/M, Some good fluff at the end tho!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: sometimes you reach for your dreams that are too far, before youre even ready.





	clipped wings, sore bones

Yuuri's theme for this year was Bounding Life, living in the moment with the roaring wind to his back, heart pounding in his chest and a skip in his step. That's the way Viktor made him feel, at least.

He felt his cheeks grow red at the thought of himself trying to explain this to the press; his theme was an explanation for how Viktor's changed his life, changed him, all for the better. It's even harder to say when he's supposed to be competing against his own fiancé.

Nevertheless, he hasn't found himself hesitating anymore about performing. This was going to be the year, Yuuri was going to win gold at the Grand Prix Final, taking the 1st place stand on the podium and officially begin his new life with Viktor. He felt like Icarus with wings of ice, the chill of late practices and freezing cold soaked clothes he wore all pursuing him for more than the labyrinth of who he once was, to keep going and he was so extremely close to it all. _'Only in this story, I won't burn up. I'll own the ice, craft it under my fingertips and make it my own,'_ Yuuri thought to himself as he made his way onto the ice, readying himself into his starting position.

Icarus was still Icarus beneath it all.

Yuuri was in the air, mid triple axel when it set in. Actually no, it was even before that. His approach was too shaky, to unsettled, and yet he couldn't stop himself. His body was already on override and he jumped into his axel. He began to tilt, and if it was enough for Yuuri to be able to tell, he couldn't even begin to imagine how it must have looked from the audience's perspective. Then it was time to touch down.

 

And that's when he felt his foot gave out.

 

There was a moment Yuuri phased out from where he was, and then he was hunched over kneeling down against the ice. His hands pressed against it and he slowly allowed his hands to freeze, hoping it would somehow snap him out of his shock. _'What's happening? Why did they stop playing the music? Everyone's so loud and my head hurts, I feel so sick--Viktor! Where is he, I need to find him-'_

Upon attempting to pull his left leg out from under him and stand on it, a flash of pain ripped through him and sent him down onto the ice again.

The crowd wailed at the display, the incoherent murmurs began to rise at how desperately Yuuri proceeded to raise himself up on his own two feet. Soon, paramedics made their way to him with a stretcher, one of them attempting to guide Yuuri to it. He wrapped an arm around the paramedic responder closest to him and pushed the gurney away from him as politely a gesture he could have mustered under the pain. _'I'm not weak, nor am I finished here.'_ He brings his foot up to prevent it from catching on the ice again as the paramedics escort Yuuri, and then sees Viktor.

He stood at the kiss and cry attentively, letting a warm, inviting and caring smile grace his lips. Gathered in his arms were Yuuri's jacket and duffel bag that had an extra pair of clothes in it. Yuuri offered a small smile back at Viktor as he was taken down a hall to the locker room, not letting the tears in his eyes spill for anything.

Viktor's smile dropped once he was sure Yuuri couldn't see him and he bit down into his lip to force back the tears.

 

He felt helpless, and yet guilty for watching his icarus of the ice fall apart right before his eyes.

* * *

 

It’s the morning after and Yuuri's sleeping soundly in bed, the lull of his breathing can be heard from the kitchen if Viktor’s quiet enough. Yuuri’s casted ankle was prominent from among the covers.

 

They don't talk about it.

 

There's nothing to talk about, really: Yuuri is in no condition to skate for the remainder of the season, he broke his ankle. And yet, Viktor felt something in his stomach grow incredibly unsettled for the past day. Yuuri being unable to skate doesn't necessarily mean he needs to back to Hasetsu, does it?

"Viktor, can you come here, please?" Yuuri's drowsy voice carries from the open bedroom door to the island in the kitchen, where Viktor was having his coffee, but instantly dashes off into the bedroom upon being called. He didn’t want Yuuri to feel alone, he couldn’t allow Yuuri to feel that way.

Viktor had hopped into bed next to Yuuri, who was still trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “There anything you need, Yuuri?” Viktor asked sweetly, altogether going frozen stiff once he sees Yuuri’s hand reach out to his face and stroke Viktor’s cheek.

Yuuri’s half lidded brown eyes gazed admirably at Viktor and his gentle fingertips grazed Viktor’s lips. “I didn’t get to wake up to you being asleep, like I usually do. I missed you.”

“You missed me in your sleep?” He nodded. “My sweet Yuuri, you shouldn’t miss me; I was just making coffee. Would you like some?”

"Yes, please." Yuuri mumbled, taking Viktor's hand and kissing his palm before Viktor pulled away and began walking out of the room. “What if I don’t ever win gold?” Yuuri’s voice wavered as he asked.

 

Viktor turned back to look at the younger man, sitting up and the tears spilling down his face quickly.

  
Viktor climbed back onto the bed cupping Yuuri’s face and wiping his tears away before leaning down to kiss him slowly. “You’ve already won my heart, something only you could’ve won.”


End file.
